OUR LOVE (Sequel YOUR LOVE)
by MeiBsugar
Summary: selama 2 tahun Sehun menghilang dan membiarkan Jongin yang menunggunya sendirian? "kau jahat! aku membencimu!"-Jongin/ "maafkan aku"-Sehun/ Hunkai slight chanbaek! GS!


Hunkai

GS!

Sehun love Jongin ^^

DLDR

plz back

.

.

.

.

OUR LOVE and STILL YOUR LOVE -LOVE ME-

(sequel your love)

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Jongin menyesal andaikan saja dulu ia tidak bodoh dan egois, andai saja waktu itu Jongin mengiyakan saja permintaan Sehun menjadi kekasihnya. Argghh! Jongin bodoh, kau memang bodoh, batinnya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apa diantara Sehun dan Jongin, hanya saja sekarang Jongin merasa menyesal. Well kau baru menyesal setelah 4 tahun ini Jongin? kemana saja dirimu.

Oke Jongin hanya merindukan Sehun, ya merindukan Sehun tidak lebih. Tapi rasa rindunya itu yang lebih, lebih besar maksudnya.

Setelah kelulusan mereka 4 tahun yang lalu dimana berita tentang Sehun sangat mengejutkan Jongin, bagaimana tidak? Sehun akan menempuh jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi di negeri orang! asdfghjkl Jongin _galau_ Jongin sedih mama.

Tapi memang Sehun katakan ia akan kembali untuknya, untuk Jongin. Tapi Jongin tetap takut, bagaimana Sehun terpikat dengan wanita disana? lalu dirinya yang menunggu sehun harus bagaimana. Huwe Jongin benar-benar ingin menangis.

.

.

# Hari kelulusan

Seoul SHS mengadakan hari kelulusan sekaligus pengukuhan dan pelepasan siswa tingkat akhir mereka yang akan melanjutkan dunia pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

"kau akan melanjutkan kemana Sehun" tanya Luhan teman sebangku Sehun dikelas, Jongin yang mendengar percakapan mereka lantas menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka duduk ditempat yang disediakan oleh sekolah dalam aula sekolah mereka.

"mungkin China? atau kanada? aku masih memikirkannya" mendengar kata China Luhan merasa senang, heii China adalah negara kelahirannya dan Sehun akan kesana -ekhem ahh benar sebelumnya Luhan ini mempunyai perasaan kepada Sehun.

"China saja!" berbeda dengan Jongin ia seperti terkena badai topan, Sehun akan kuliah di negeri orang? asdfghjkl mama Jongin tidak ingin berpisah dengan Sehun.

Jongin mengira Sehun akan kuliah di Seoul, bahkan tidak terpikirkan oleh Jongin utnuk Sehun akan keluar negeri.

Sehun melihat raut wajah tak suka dari Jongin, tapi inilah mimpi Sehun. Sehun sudah lama menantikan kelulusannya. Sebandelnya Sehun ia ingin menjadi orang yang sukses dan ia sudah mantapkan hatinya untuk kuliah dinegeri orang walau dinegerinya kurang lebih hampir menyamai dengan universitas diluar sana.

Ada gurat lucu yang di dapat oleh Sehun saat menatap wajah cemberut itu. Tapi ada juga gurat kesedihan yang ditangkap Sehun, _bertahanlah Jongin! aku akan kembali padamu._

"mungkin kanada Lu. karena kaka sepupuku disana. Dan itu akan memudahkan ku" Luhan sempat kecewa saat Sehun tidak memilih China. Memang Sehun tidak ditakdirkan bersamanya.

"baiklah,, kalau saja kau berubah pikiran datang saja padaku! karena aku akan kembali ke China dan melanjutkan kuliah disana." seraya berdiri Luhan sempat menawarkan bantuan mungkin untuk Sehun jikalau lelaki paras tampan itu berubah pikiran.

"tentu Lu!" Sehun memberikan senyuman untuk Luhan dan Luhanpun meninggalkan Sehun, karena Luhan juga dipanggil oleh teman-teman yang lainnya.

Sehun menatap Jongin yang berada disebelah kanannya, ia memandang puas wajah manis itu, Jongin diam saja manis apalagi dia tersenyum, pikir Sehun.

"Jongin!" panggil Sehun dan Jongin tidak menyadarinya ia masih berkelana dengan pikirannya, pikiran tentang jaraknya dengan Sehun nanti.

"sayang" panggil Sehun dengan lembut. Dan Jongin baru menyadarinya ya karena Sehun memanggilnya sekaligus merengkuh pundak Jongin untuk dirangkulnya.

"apa Sehun?" Jongin mendongak meskipun mereka sedang duduk tetap saja Sehun itu tinggi.

"harus kah? aku memanggilmu sayang baru kau menjawab nya?" goda Sehun, seketika semburat merah menjalar dipipi Jongin.

"a-auhh Jongin ini sakit" Jongin gemas dan malu digoda oleh Sehunpun mencubit perut Sehun.

"kau! ada apa memanggilku!" Jongin cemberut dan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sehun.

"aku akan kuliah di Kanada"

"..."

"apa kau marah?"

"..."

"Jongin!"

"sayang!"

"Jongin babe"

"Jong-"

"pergilah Hun" Jongin mengeluarkan nafas berat. Ini mimpi Sehun dan Jongin tau itu, selama dekat dengan sehun lelaki itu sering menceritakan tentang cita-citanya.

"Tapi Jong! kau-"

"aku tidak akan egois lagi sekarang Hun" Jongin menatap lembut kearah Sehun untuk menyakinkan lelaki itu.

Ah! jangan kalian pikir tentang hubungan mereka, ku beritahu kalian mereka itu tidak mempunyai hubungan atau status sama sekali mereka sama-sama single dan tidak ada yang memiliki atau menjadikan mereka pacar.

Jongin bersikeukeuh tidak ingin berpacaran dengan Sehun walau Sehun sempat kecewa padanya, tapi Sehun tau gadis manis itu tidak suka dengan yang seperti itu.

"aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu! sayang" Sehun memeluk Jongin dari samping, merengkuh badan Jongin.

"aku juga" lirih Jongin. Dan Jongin hanya mendapat lenguhan dari Sehun.

"makanya cepat pergi dan cepatlah kembali!" Jongin sekai lagi berujar pelan tapi tetap terdengar oleh Sehun meski sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di ruangan yang cukup berisik.

"apapun untukmu sayang" mereka berpelukan, bersyukurlah mereka tidak menjadi objek perhatian teman-teman mereka karena tempat mereka yang agak terpojok dan didepan sana ada hiburan yang sayang sekali untuk dilewatkan, terkecuali Jongin dan sehun serasa dunia milik berdua.

.

.

Besoknya Jongin diajak kerumah Sehun dan dikenalkan kepada orang tuanya, sungguh Jongin malu sekali bertemu -ekhem- calon mertuanya, mungkin. Hai Jong pasti sekali kau mengakui mereka sebagai calon mertuamu?!.

Ternyata Ibu Sehun sangat baik ayah Sehun juga, ugh tiba-tiba Jongin merindukan sosok ibunya.

"apa kau akan kuliah di Seoul saja nak?" tanya tuan Oh ayah sehun.

"aku tidak ada pikiran untuk kuliah paman, mungkin nanti aku akan berkerja saja" ujar Jongin sopan.

"benarkah? kenapa?" Jongin sebenarnya sangat malas apabila ditanya seperti itu. Tapi berhubung ayah Sehun yang bertanya mau tidak mau Jongin harus membeitahukannya bukan?

"bukan apa-apa paman, hanya saja aku tidak berniat ataupun terpikirkan untuk kuliah, mungkin lulus dari SHS saja sudah sangat bersyukur" sempat ayah Sehun memandang Jongin tidak suka karena keputusan Jongin.

"sangat disayangkan nak kalau kau tidak melanjutkannya, kau masih muda" sambung Ibu Sehun, sedangkan Jongin hanya tersenyum.

Sehun mengeram kesal kepada ayah-ibunya yang membuat Jongin resah.

"ayah-ibu ini keputusan Jongin yang tidak ingin kuliah, jadi tidak salah juga kan, sudahlah ayo aku antarkan kau pulang. ini sudah larut aku takut saudaramu mengkhawatirkanmu"

"Sehun kau ini" Jongin kesal, Sehun bertindak semaunya.

"maaf paman bibi, kalau begitu saya pulang dulu yah. Tidak terasa juga saya sudah lama berada disini, dan takutnya paman-bibi ingin beristirahat" meskipun ayah-ibu Sehun sangat tidak suka Jongin menyayangkan masa dimana ia harus menuntut ilmu lebih tinggi.

Tapi melihat sopan santun anak itu secara alami dan tidak ada buatan. Ayah Sehun menyukai kepribadian Jongin yang anggun dan sopan. Jongin pamit pulang, Sehun yang mengantarnya.

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian Sehun pergi ke Kanada, berhubungan untuk test penerimaan calon mahasiswa itu sedangkan pendaftaran Sehun sudah mendaftar diri jauh-jauh hari melalui pendaftaran online.

Dan hari ini juga Sehun akan pergi lama dari Jongin, baru saja Jongin mengantarkan kepergian Sehun dibandara dan baru pulang.

"fighting Jongin-ah! Sehun pasti selalu menghubungimu kok" sembari mengusap pelan air matanya yang perlahan jatuh.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin POV

# awal semester kuliah Sehun

Diawal semester kuliah Sehun, hubungan tanpa status ini terus berlanjut. Sehun seringkali mengirimkanku pesan singkat entah itu menanyakan keadaanku atau apa yang aku lakukan.

Aku senang setidaknya Sehun masih memiliki perasaan padaku, pada awalnya aku takut Sehun akan meninggalkan aku karena keegoisanku ternyata ia benar-benar serius tapi untuk sekaramg aku tidak bisa mempercayakannya apalagi sekarang SeHun di negeri orang, bule-bule disana pasti sangat sexy-sexy. huaaa Sehun kumohon jangan seperti itu.

Sudah pukul 12 malam biasanya sehun akan menelpon ataupun mengirimkan pesan chatnya pada-

"halo" -ku mengangkatnya dan ternyata benar dari Sehun, aku merindukan Sehun.

 _"halo Jongin! kamu lagi apa?"_

"aku? aku sedang duduk ditempat tidur, kamu?" aku merindukan suaranya.

 _"ah pasti kau ingin tidur. aku sedang bersiap2 kepantai"_

"kamu mau kepantai? ngapain kesana?" kurasa sekarang tumbuh perlahan tanduk yang kusembunyikan selama ini

 _"temanku mengadakan pesta dan aku tentu hadir, kebetulan dengan kaka sepupuku"_

"dengan kaka sepupu ya?" ucapku menyelidik, tidak! pasti Sehun akan melihat aahh!.

 _"iya sayang, memang kenapa?"_

"pesta pantai?" bukannya menjawab aku malah bertanya.

 _"iya saya-"_

"pasti ada gadis berbikini bukan?" potongku cepat

 _"tentu sa-"_

"jangan melihat mereka!" kuputuskan sambungan teleponnya karena aku tak tahan mendengar suaranya. Sehunnn bahkan kau sangat ringan sekali memgucapkan tentu saja! what asdfgjk tentu saja kau puas memandangnya!.

aku bergegas menaruh ponselku diatas nakas aku tidak perduli dengan panggilan balik dari Sehun.

 _"tentu saja tidak, ini bukan pesta pantai dengan segala berbau bikini, alchohol maupun yang lainnya. Hanya pesta pantai dengan pakaian resmi. Karena ini acara ayah-ibunya. I Love you, good night my queen" (12.23 pm)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

# semester kedua Sehun kuliah

setelah kesalahpahaman dulu, aku sempat malu saat ditelpon kembali oleh Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, Oh! astaga itu bahkan hanya acara resmi yang diadakan ayah-ibu temannya. Aku bahkan menangis setelah mendapatkan pesan Sehun yang menjelaskan nya tentang pesta itu.

Sekarang berpindah musim dan berganti semester untuk Sehun. Aku mengira Sehun akan menghabiskan liburannya dikorea tetapi ternyata tidak aku sempat sedih mendengarnya tapi aku harus berpikir positiv saja.

"benarkah? ku kira kau akan kekorea menghabiskan liburanmu"

 _"tidak Jongin, maafkan aku ya. Ayah dan Ibuku yang akan ke Kanada karena bibi mengadakan acara keluarga"_

"iya Sehun tidak apa-apa, kau sedang apa?"

 _"aku sedang duduk santai dibalkon kamar"_

"disana malam bukan? disini sudah pagi"

 _"aku tau sayang, bagaimana tidurmu?"_

"nyenyak! tapi..."

 _"tapi kenapa sayang? kau merindukanku?"_

"..."

 _"sayang!? Jongin babe?"_

"iya hun"

 _"iya apa? tentang kau merindukanku?"_

"tid- i-iy ti-dak!"

 _"haha aku tau kalau kau merindukanku"_

"tidurlah hun! kau pasti lelah"

 _"baiklah kalau begitu pengeranmu ini tidur dulu yaa, selamat beraktivitas ratuku aku mencintaimu"_

"..."

 _"baiklah sepertinya kau malu haha, good nig- ah good morning my queen chu~"_

aku juga mencintaimu Sehun, tapi aku malu mengungkapkannya.

.

.

.

# semester ketiga kuliah Sehun

Tidak terasa ini sudah hampir satu setengah tahun lebih mungkin Sehun disana, bagaimana kabarnya yah? terakhir kami berkomunikasi sih kemaren malam.

Karena aku sangat ngantuk aku jadi duluan tidur dan tidak membalas chat Sehun. Katanya di semester ketiga ini ia akan mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahnya.

Selama ini pula aku tidak pernah bertemu Sehun, huh ternyata LDR tanpa status lebih menggenaskan daripada LDR yang berstatu- ah persetanan dengan status itu!.

Huwaaaaaaa aku bosan! lelah! lunglai! -karena pekerjaan sebagian- sedih tentu lagi-lagi karena Sehun tidak pulang ke korea! dia jahat atau bagaimana sih.

(menggunakan waktu korea)

JONGIN : jangan lupa makan Hun! (07.00 pm)

SEHUN : ini aku sedang memesan makanan (07.59 pm)

JONGIN : baru selesai? (08.00 pm)

SEHUN : iya sayang,, huh bahkan aku tidak sempat sarapan gara-gara Mr. Dard meminta tugas mata kuliahku cepat (08.01 pm)

SEHUN : maaf lama membalasnya karena aku tidak bisa membalas chatmu tadi didalam kelas -karena dosen laurent- mengerikan kalau marah (08.01 pm)

JONGIN : aku mengerti dan paham Sehun, dan itu tidak apa-apa selama kau tidak meresa sakit (08.02 pm)

SEHUN : thanks sayang :*, kau tidak bekerja? (08.03 pm)

JONGIN : aku berhenti (08.05 pm)

SEHUN : kenapa? (08.05 pm)

JONGIN : tidak, hanya saja aku ingin mencari pekerjaan lain saja (08.06 pm)

SEHUN : dimana? (08.07 pm)

JONGIN : diCaffe milik Suho, sunbae kita dulu. Karena dikedai dulu boss ku pulang ke Thai karena bangkrut (08.08 pm)

SEHUN : aku mengenalnya! oh benarkah? ya sudah kalau begitu semoga kau diterima sayang ^^ aku akan mendukungmu! fighting! (08.09 pm)

JONGIN : terimakasih Sehun-ah ^^ oh ya aku tiba-tiba mengantuk hoaamm, aku tidur dulu ya (08.10 pm)

SEHUN : tidurlah sayang, kebetulan pesananku sudah datang. selamat tidur babe (08.11 pm)

.

.

.

# semester keempat kuliah Sehun

Akhir-akhir ini Sehun susah sekali dihubungi, pesan chat maupun panggilan suara melalui Line saja tidak ia balas.

Sesibuk itukah? huh sepertinya sekarang aku harus ekstra sabar dengan keadaan Sehun yang jarang mengabariku.

JONGIN : Sehun (sunday, 06.00 pm)

JONGIN : sehunn (sunday, 07.00 pm)

JONGIN : hei sehun (sunday, 08.00 pm)

.

JONGIN : sehun kau sibuk? (04.00 am)

JONGIN : kau sangat sibuk rupanya (06.00 am)

JONGIN : jangan lupa makan dan beristirahat Hun (08.00 am)

JONGIN : Sehunnnnnn... aku merindukanmu (03.00 pm)

JONGIN : Kauu! T_T (04.00 pm)

SEHUN : astaga sayang maafkan aku, maaf maaf. Aku tidak mengecek handphone ku (06.00 pm)

SEHUN : maafkan aku sayang! aku akhir-akhir ini tidak bisa membalas semua pesanmu, maafkan aku. (06.10 pm)

SEHUN : sayang? apa kau marah? (06.15 pm)

JONGIN : =.= (06.59 pm)

SEHUN : kenapa emojinya seperti itu? :( (07.00 pm)

JONGIN : aku membencimu! (07.30 pm)

SEHUN : astaga sayang! jangan membenciku T,T (07.31 pm)

JONGIN : istirahat yang cukup, jam makanmu jangan ditinggalkan. aku mau bekerja lagi (08.00 pm)

SEHUN : yaa sayang! aku akan melakukan apa katamu :* Selamat bekerja (08.01 pm)

SEHUN : pulangnya jangan terlalu malam, kau itu seorang gadis tidak baik terlalu malam pulang, makanmu juga harus teratur (08.02 pm)

JONGIN : iya Cerewet! aku tidak seperti kau! aku mencintaimu (10.00 pm)

.

.

.

# semester kelima kuliah Sehun

Aku ingat bagaimana aku menulis pesan "aku mencintaimu" dan mengirimkan pada Sehun. Bukannya mendapatkan balasan bahkan di baca saja tidak T_T.

Aku tidak tau yang pasti setelah itu aku langsung menghapus semua obrolan kami, persetanan dengan dia membacanya atau tidak.

Dan ini sudah semester kelima kuliah Sehun, hiks aku benar-benar merindukan lelaki jelek itu. Jelek? dia tampan Jongin!, ah lupakan.

Sudah hampir satu bulan ini dia tidak mengabariku, oke sepertinya ia berubah pikiran untuk bersama denganku. Disaat aku sudah terlalu dalam mencintainya dan dia meninggalkanmu? great! itu sangat mengesankan!.

Aku tidak perduli dengan Sehun!

.

.

.

.

.

# 2 tahun kemudian

Ugh pagi ini sangat menyebalkan! bagaimana bisa wanita itu marah-marah tidak jelas denganku? apa dia sedang PMS?. Hell itu pesanan dia pesan tadi dan katanya? "aku tidak memesan ini! apa-apaan kau ini" dan tentu saja aku melawan jelas-jelas dia yang memesan itu. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku yang salah dengar? dengan jelas bahkan aku mendengarnya memesan es americano bahkan pelanggan yang lain mendengarnya, dasar wanita angkuh!.

"maafkan pelayan kami nona, kalau begitu kami akan mengganti pesanan anda" liat bahkan ia senyum mengejek kepadaku! yak! aku salah apa memang.

"Jongin buatkan yang baru ya" untung bos ku ini adalah orang yang baik, jika tidak sudah lama aku dipecat.

Entah lah sebagian pelanggan wanita tampak membenciku memang aku salah apa dengan mereka, bahkan mengenal mereka saja tidak.

"Jong, makan siang bersama yuk!" ah ini dia biang masalah disini.

"maaf woohyun oppa, gara-gara oppa mereka tidak menyukaiku" aku secara terang-terangan mengatakannya bahkan wanita yang memarahi ku tadi masih berada didepanku dan matanya yang masih menatap binar kearah woohyun.

"ayolah baby!, ya ya" wanita itu menatap nyalang padaku.

"ini PESANANmu yang benar NONA!" dan ku tatap tajam wanita itu, huh? mereka kira aku tidak berani apa. Kulihat dia agak kesal dengan balasanku.

Well selama ini aku hanya diam saja dengan sikap mereka, tapi mereka ini sudah keterlaluan.

"TIDAK! dan jangan ganggu aku!" aku pergi kedapur karena memang ini sudah shief woohyun oppa menjadi kasir. Dan aku mengerjakan hal lain semisal membersihkan meja dan kursi.

Ini sudah dua tahun dan Sehun lelaki itu tidak mengabariku sama sekali, memang kemana saja dia selama ini? aku- Jujur aku lelah menunggunya.

Astaga! daripada mengingat lelaki sialan itu lebih baik aku fokus pada pekerjaanku.

Tringg...

Suara lonceng pertanda pintu terbuka, aku tidak terlalu melihat siapapun yang keluar masuk pintu di caffe ini karena aku tidak perduli dengan sebuah pintu!.

Dengan khusu' maksudku tanpa gangguan sama sekali dari pelanggan aku terus membereskan meja-meja ini, huh mereka ini wanita apa bukan sih? mentang-mentang pelanggan main tinggal sampahnya aja.

"Jongin?" ada seseorang memanggilku dan aku pun berbalik menghadap seseorang yang memanggilku itu.

"Baekhyun?!" astaga baekhyun aku merindukan sahabatku ini.

"aaaaa benar kau Jongin!, Huwaa Jongin aku merindukanmu!" Baekhyun menerjangku dan hampir saja aku terjatuh menimpa kursi dan meja dibelakang jika saja tidak ada seseorang yang menahan tubuh belakangku.

Ku lepaskan pelukan -menyakitkan- Baekhyun dan ku mencari seseorang yang sudah baik membantuku dari kelinci nakal didepanku ini.

"Chanyeol?" bagaimana bisa Chanyeol ada disini? ku dengar dia kuliah diluar negeri -baekhyun juga- apa kuliahnya sudah selesai?

"hai Jongin!" sapanya dengan senyuman khasnya, kenapa aku wajah Chanyeol sekarang menjadi semakin tampan?.

"jangan memandang kekasihku seperti itu Jongin!" itu suara Baekhyu- apa kekasih? wahh aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mataku.

"kau dengan siluma- ah pokoknya manusia itu berpa-?" aku minta keyakinan dari Chanyeol, bisa sajakan Baekhyun hanya mengada-ada dia kekasih Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tampak semakin tampan dan keren? kalau Chanyeol masih single kan aku bisa mendaf-

"auhhh! Baek! ini sakit bodoh!" -aku tidak perduli dengan para pelanggan lain yang menatap kami karena terganggu karena ini benar-benar sangat menyakitkan!

"Baek! jangan kasar dengan sahabatmu!" Chanyeol membelaku? astaga ini ben-

"bela saja mantan kekasihmu Chan!" -ar Baekhyun marah? ta-

"astaga sayang! bukan begitu" -pi ehh benar-benar marah liat bahkan Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun.

"kau membelanya" lirih Baekhyun, aku kasian dengan wajahnya bagaimana juga KENAPA DIA MENYANGKUT PAUTKAN AKU DAN CHANYEOL DENGAN MASA LALU!?

bukkkk...

"auhhh Jongin ini sakit!" aku hanya menatap malas Baekhyun memang tadi aku menggetuk kepala indahnya itu dengan keras -tidak sekeras ketika kau memukul benda- hei bagaimanapun juga aku tidak mau dikatakan membunuh sahabat sendiri!.

"sudah-sudah, kenapa malah berkelahi" Chanyeol memisahkan pertengkaran kami dan kulihat dia mengelus kepala Baekhyun yang ku pukul tadi, uhh so sweet.

"hei kau iri ya? mana SEHUNmu itu?" sialan Baekhyun mengingatkan aku dengan lelaki sialan itu.

"aku tidak tau dan tidak perduli!"

"ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah lulus?" sebelumnya mereka mengajakku duduk berhubung caffee sepi karena sebagian pelanggan keluar karena ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka.

"eum setengah tahun yang lalu, aku langsung mengambil gelar sarjana" ucap Baekhyun dan ku tatap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sambil mengecek ponselnya.

"sama seperti Baekhyun" dan aku hanya ber-oh ria, huh lagi-lagi aku merindukan Sehun. Benar-benar lelaki itu kenapa tidak mengabariku? kalau dia ingin menyerahkan bisa mengatakannya padaku jadi aku tidak perlu seperti ini.

"Jong! aku mendapatkan pesan dari teman-teman yang lainnya bahwa mereka akan mengadakan reuni" Reuni? aku tidak memerlukannya, eh tapi jika Sehun hadir disana bagaimana? ini menguntunkanku untuk membalasnya bukan?.

"lalu Chan? kapan?" Baekhyun hanya diam mendengarkan kami, jujur selama kejadian aku memutuskan Chanyeol komunikasi kami tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"akhir minggu ini di Caffe milik seung jong, sore-malam katanya" ouhh sepertinya aku bisa.

"baiklah aku akan datang" liat saja kau Sehun! jika aku melihat kau hadir disana aku akan mencekikmu sampai ma- eh tidak sampai kau menyesal!

.

.

.

.

Akhir minggu yaa sebenarnya aku terlalu lelah untuk pergi keacara itu, tapi untuk pembalasan dendamku ini harus diadilkan (?).

Aku segera mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi sudah pukul 03.30 pm dan katanya 04.00 pm dimulai.

Memakai dress selutut dengan motif bunga sakura sepertinya cocok dengan tema musim semi ini serta tas kecil yang akan kusampirkan dibahuku untuk menyimpan ponsel dan barang-barang yang diperlukan, dan sendal sederhana ini juga bagus. Rambut? sudah panjang sekali rupanya terlalu fokus dengan bekerja aku jadi tidak memperhatikan rambutku, lebih baik aku kepang dua saja, seperti rambut idolaku chorong waktu my my era hehe.

Oke waktunya berangkat dan sepertinya aku akan terlambat, tidak Jong! liat arloji di pergelangan tanganmu apakah itu bisa dikatakan akan? itu sudah sangat terlam- berlebihan ini hanya 10 menit dari jam yang dijanjikan.

Lagian Caffe Seungjong itu berada di blok sebelah caffe Suho dan rumahku dekat dengan Caffe Suho.

Tringgg...

Seperti kebanyakan Caffe, mereka memasang lonceng aku saja bosan mendengarnya. Seakan sudah terbiasa aku tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Ku edarkan pandanganku dan ku lihat disana ramai bahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bercanda ria, aku sangat iri.

"Jong! kemari" aku hendak menghampiri Baekhyun yang memanggilku tapi perhatianku tergantikan saat melihat lelaki yang berada disebelah Luhan satu meja dengan Baekhyun, bahkan ia tidak melihatku -seperti tidak tertarik- bahkan dengan santainya ia bercanda dengan Luhan saat aku duduk disebelahnya.

Aku terus menatapnya nihil bahkan tidak sekalipun ia memandangku, Sehun kenapa kau berubah?

"ayo pesan Jong! ini gratis karena Seungjong yang mengadakannya, kau suka yang gratiskan?" perhatianku tergantikan saat Baekhyun menawariku makanan, shit! Baekhyun kau sahabat yang sialan.

"diam!" aku mencoba tenang, tenang Jongin, tenang!.

"kau kenapa Jong?" itu suara Luhan, oh kau baru sadar aku disini princess? dan pangeran ini baru melihatku oh bahkan wajahnya itu astaga santai sekali dia.

"tidak apa-apa Luhan, lanjutkan lagi kegiatanmu" aku tersenyum -terpaksa- manis kepada Luhan dan aku tidak perduli Sehun perduli apa tidak.

"Jong sekarang kau makin cantik ya?" ku toleh itu suara yoohyun teman sekelas ku juga ngomong-ngomong.

"benarkah? terimakasih" pujian dari yoohyun lelaki yang cukup tampan tidak menenangkan hatiku, aku butuh air! ya air.

"permisi! bisakah aku mendapatkan satu teko air putih?" aku memesan minuman -simple- kepada waiters yang ada disini.

"baiklah" semua yang ada dimeja -satu meja 6 orang - ada Baekhyun-Chanyeol yang berada disebelahku dan Sehun-Luhan-yoohyun(sahabat chanyeol) duduk disebrangku menatap aneh padaku.

"ada apa? kenapa kalian menatapku" ucapku sewot. Dan aku mengeluarkan ponsel baru yang ku beli bulan lalu.

"yakin hanya memesan air? tidak makanan? kau sedang diet?"

"diet? ku lihat Jongin sudah kurusan Baek!" lihat mereka seperti mengejekku.

"aishh terserah saja aku memesan apa, aku tidak mood untuk memesan minuman berwarna-warni itu." dan aku menerima pesananku air putih dan segera meminumnya.

30 menit berlalu dari sekian banyak mereka yang berada di caffe ini tidak ada yang mengajakku berbicara dan aku bosan!.

Eh ponselku berbunyi-

"hallo?"

"aku sibuk, kan aku sudah mengatakannya pada bos kemarin!"

"berhentilah woohyun untuk mengajakku berkencan! aku tidak tertarik padamu!"

"banyak wanita yang lebih menyukaimu!"

"maaf aku tidak"

"baiklah, maaf"

"ya, sampai jumpa"

aku heran dengan mereka -lelaki- yang mencoba dekat denganku, aku tidak sekalipun tertarik dengan mereka.

"siapa Jong!?"

"astaga Baek! bisakah jangan hanya memanggilku Jong!? namaku Kim Jongin!"

"kau kenapa sih? biasanya aku panggil Jong juga ga masalah, lagi PMS ya?! dan hei kau juga memanggilku Baek! impas bukan?" aku hanya diam dan menegak air putih ku.

Tiba-tiba aku merindukan Sehun lelaki yang sekarang ini berada dihadapanku duduk dihadapanku dan bercengkrama dengan Luhan dan tidak menatapku seolah aku tidak ada.

Dan aku bukan tipe gadis yang berbicara dulu dengan seseorang. Aku mencoba menatap keluar Caffe.

"Jongin" ku mendengar suara itu, itu seperti suara Sehun ahh perduli apa aku. Terlalu hanyut dengan pemandnagan diluar tiba-tiba saja air mataku jatuh perlahan, dan rambut panjangku membantu menyembunyikan wajahku.

Ya Tuhan aku salah apa? kenapa hidupku seperti ini? kalau seandainya Sehun tidak niat bersamaku seharusnya ia mengatakannya bukan? tidak seperti ini mengacuhkanku dan lebih memilih mengobrol dengan yang lainnya.

Apa permintaanku sangat berat sehingga Sehun tidak sanggup? bahkan dia sangat dekat dengan Luhan, mungkin sajakan dia berpacaran dengan Luhan? huh memang kau siapa Jong? kau hanya orang yang dulu disukainya.

Ya dulu disukainya...

ya dulu...

dulu...

dan sekarang tidak.

"Jongin!?" aku menoleh kearah Baekhyun ia menatapku seperti- prihatin? apa maksudnya?

"kau tidak apa-apa? kulihat kau tidak sehat" ahh benar mungkin karena efek kelelahan.

"aku hanya kelelahan Baek" ucapku lirih.

"kau sakit?" tanya Luhan, aku menatapnya dan menggeleng dan tersenyum tulus, sepertinya pilihan Sehun memilih Luhan memang tepat.

"tidak sakit Lu, hanya kelelahan kemaren aku lembur bekerja" entah wajah Sehun seperti apa bahkan aku tidak sanggup melihatnya.

"kau mau makan? makanlah bahkan kau hanya memesan air putih" baek kau itu memang seorang sahabat aku senang memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

"tidak aku sudah makan sebenarnya dirumah" bohong! dari tempat suho aku langsung berbenah dan pergi kesini.

"kau yakin?" aku mengangguk, jujur badanku mulai lemas tapi bukan fisikku lemah.

Lagi-lagi aku mengedarkan pandanganku, Sehun? ada apa dia melirik Baekhyun? seperti memberi kode - ah Jongin! sudahlah perduli tentang Sehun!. Entah sejak kapan Baekhyun memesankan minuman favoritku dan sekarang berada dihadapanku.

"Baek? sepertinya aku tidak memesan ini" aku menoleh dan memandang Baekhyun meminta penjelasan.

"minum lah mungkin moodmu membaik" aku memandang datar Baekhyun.

"aku tidak berselera!, untukmu saja" Baekhyun menambah moodku memburuk.

"ayolah Jong! minum sedikit!" dan terjadilah dorongan dan dorongan dari gelas minuman yang dipermasalahkan.

"baek aku tid-"

"kau harus minum!" bahkan kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

"baekhy- YAK! BYUN BAEKHYUN AKU SUDAH KATAKAN TIDAK INGIN MEMINUMNYA DAN KENAPA KAU MEMAKSAKU! LIHAT BAJUKU JADI KOTOR!" aisshhh baekhyun keterlaluan!

"YAK! BOCAH KAU ITU KENAPA HAH? AKU HANYA MENYURUHMU MEMINUMNYA WALAU SEDIKIT! KAU INI TIDAK TAU CARANYA BERTERIMA KASIH APA?"

" sudah baek, Jongin lebih baik kau membersihkan noda dibajumu" aku segera ketoilet atas saran Chanyeol. Hikss Baekhyun awas kau.

Setibanya aku didalam toilet aku mulai membersihkan bajuku yang terkena noda minuman itu.

"hikss aku kan tidak mau minum kenapa dia memaksaku"

"diakan tau sendiri kalau aku tidak suka dipaksa! dia berubah baekhyun berubah semuanya berubah! huwaaaaaaa" aku hanya bisa menangis, rencana balas dendamku pada Sehun gagal total bahkan lebih dari kata gagal!.

Aku ingin mati saja rasanya, aku tidak sanggup seperti ini.

Aku mendudukan tubuh lemasku diatas closet tiba-tiba tubuhku lemas, lebih baik aku pulang saja.

cklekk,,

suara pintu dari toilet pria terbuka dan ku melihat Sehun keluar, dia menatapku sejenak aku membalas tatapannya tapi mengingat perbuatannya tadi dan sebelumnya lantas aku memutuskan pandangan kami dan aku mendahului Sehun keluar.

Entah telingaku yang mulai bermasalah atau memang suasananya berubah? lantas aku cepat-cepat keluar.

Sepi...

Apa? sepi? bagaimana bisa? dan hanya ada waiters yang bahkan sudah membersihkan meja-meja? dimana yang lain?

"permisi! dimana teman-temanku yang lain? dan seungjong?" aku bertanya pada pelayan disana.

"sudah pulang 10 menit yang lalu" dan pelayan itu pergi, astaga aku kan hanya sebentar ke toilet kenapa mereka main tinggal saja?

Ah! tadi bukan kah ada Sehun?

"maaf lagi, kau dari belakang bukan? apa kau melihat lelaki keluar dari toilet setelah aku?" aku mohon.

"tidak, aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Dan apakah kau pulang setelah ini? karena sebentar lagi caffe ini akan tutup."

"bisakah tunggu sebentar? aku akan pulang setelahnya" pelayan itu mengangguk dan aku kembali duduk di kursi yang kududuki sebelumnya.

"huh,, aku capek-capek datang kemari tapi mereka seperti itu padaku? memang aku apa? mentang-mentang mereka lulus kuliah bersama. hikss apa aku salah aku tidak kuliah? hiks mereka bahkan seperti membedakanku" aku tidak tau kenapa aku menjadi cengeng seperti ini, semuanya keterlaluan!.

Dan aku membereskan barangku walau hanya tas kecil yang masih tergeletak manis di sandaran kursi ini. Lebih baik aku pulang dan melupakan semua kejadian hari ini.

Nyinggggg...

Aku mendengarkan bunyi mikrofon yang berdenging, ada apa?

"apa kau akan pulang begitu saja?" suara siapa ini? seperti suara Sehun! tapi kata pelayan itu Sehun sudah pulang.

"aku bahkan menahan semuanya yang ku pendam selama aku disini"

"kau tidak menegurku, menyapaku, dan enggan melihatku" justru itu kau Sehun!. Aku masih diam dikursi.

"apa kau tidak merindukanku? apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

"apa ada seseorang yang lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku?"

"apa ada seseorang yang lebih gigih dari pada aku? katakan!" Aku diam bahkan air mataku berlomba-lomba turun.

"aku tidak berubah, dan aku masih Sehun yang dulu sayang!" Sehun menampilkan wujudnya dihadapanku, bahkan aku sampai lelah berpikir dari mana Sehun keluar.

"aku bahkan merindukanmu, dan masih mencintaimu!"

"apakah kau juga? atau kau masih meragukan cintaku?" aku mendongak dan menatap mata Sehun sinis.

"meragukanmu? aku bahkan rela menunggumu kau bilang aku meragukammu? apa selama ini rasa cintaku padamu juga diragukan? karena aku jarang bahkan hampir tidak mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu?-"

"-merindukanmu? bahkan mengkhawatirkan kau yang sedang berada disana? kau tidak tau seberapa takutnya aku disini? menunggumu? aku bahkan takut kalau kau mulai tertarik dengan wanita-wanita disana?-"

"-bahkan aku menangis! saat kau belum makan ataupun kelelahan karena tugas kuliahmu! dan kau katakan aku meragukanmu? justru sekarang keraguan itu muncul Sehun!." aku menyeka air mataku dan masih memandang Sehun lekat.

"kau bahkan tidak membalas chatku! 2 tahun kau kemana saja? kau tidak tau apa? aku disini takut kalau terjadi sesuatu denganmu? bahkan orang tuamu juga ikut-ikutan tidak ada! aku bahkan harus berada dirumah sakit karena memikirkan mu! aku terus berpikir positive kalau kau pasti akan kembali padaku! dan 2 tahun bukan untuk waktu yang singkat!" aku menangis kencang, sekencang-kencangnya. Aku lelah, aku lelah sepeti ini.

"hikss,, hikss"

"aku bahkan mencoba melupakanmu! dan berhenti mencintaimu karena aku lelah dan takut, tapi apa hasilnya? bahkan nihil untukku untuk tidak memikirkanmu dan mencintaimu" ku rasa suraku mulai habis bahkan untuk berteriak rasanya susah.

ya lebih baik aku mundur.

Jongin POV END

.

.

Sehun sangat senang dengan pengakuan gadis dihadapannya ini, akhirnya kata-kata yang ditunggunya keluar. Tapi mendengar tangis pilu Jongin perlahan mulai menggrogoti dadanya dan membuatnya sakit dan ngilu.

Sehun tau kalau ia sangat keterlaluan, menghilang selama dua tahun dan tidak memberitahu keadaannya pada gadisnya? Sehun tau ini salah, sangat-sangat salah. Tapi ini demi masa depan mereka.

Sehun menghampiri Jongin.

"jangan dekati aku!" Jongin melaramg Sehun mendekatinya, oh ayolah Jongin kau tidak tau kalau Sehun sedari tadi sudah menahan gairahnya untuk tidak memeluk mu rindu? sialan semua ini terjadi karena rencana sialan ini -rencana?.

"sayang"

"aku bilang jangan mendekat! atau aku akan melakukan ini!" Sehun blank bahkan ia tidak tau dari mana Jongin mendapatkan gunting itu.

"baik aku tidak akan mendekat tapi aku mohon lepaskan gunting itu!" Sehun coba membujuk Jongin untuk melepaskan gunting itu.

"hikss"bukannya jawaban yang didengarkan Sehun malah isak tangis Jongin.

"kau jahat Sehun! kau menghilang tanpa mengabariku! kau ingin membuatku mati?"lirih Jongin sedangkan gunting yang ia pegang dan mengarahkan ke perutnya pun terjatuh begitu saja.

brukkk...

Jongin terduduk dilantai, kakinya seakan tidak kuat menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun lantas menghampiri Jongin walau sebelumnya menjauhkan gunting yang berada didekat Jongin, takut-takut Jongin akan berbuat nekat.

Sehun memeluk Jongin erat, sedangkan Jongin menangis dengan kencang.

.

Berbeda lagi suasana yang berada di diruangan lain, Baekhyun-Chanyeol-Luhan bahkan Seungjong berada disitu menonton drama -rencana- yang dibuat Sehun.

"astaga aku bahkan tidak tau kalau Jongin mencintai Sehun sampai seperti itu" Chanyeol terkagum-kagum melihatnya

"ya tidak sepeti dia menerimamu sebagai kekasihnya seperti terpaksa!" rupanya Baekhyun marah. Hei Baek! bukannya itu masuk kedalam rencana?

"masa lalu Baek! yang penting sekaramg aku mencintaimu" rayu Chanyeol ya memang benar Chanyeol hanya mencintai Baekhyun sekarang dan selamanya.

"huweekkk dasar perayu!"

"diamlah kalian" Luhan coba menengahi pertengkaran kecil Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

"Jongin maafkan aku, maafkan aku sayang! aku salah" Sehun dengan erat memeluk Jongin tanpa ada hasrat ingin melepaskan.

Tangisan Jongin mulai berhenti dan sekarang ia mulai memberikan penolakan -memintanya dilepas- dalam pelukan erat sehun.

"lepas!" Sehun akhirnya mulai melepas pelukan sehun.

plak!..

Semuanya terkejut ngomong-ngomong teman-teman Sehun sudah keluar dari persembunyian mereka karena aka melakukan rencana yang akan dilakukan oleh Sehun.

Tapi bukannya akan melakukan rencananya bahkan Jongin menamparnya terlebih dahulu dan sukses membuat Sehun terdiam.

plakk..

bukkk...

bukkk...

bugh...

"kau jahat! jahat! aku membencimu!" masih dalam keadaan duduk dan Sehun yang dalam keadaan berlutut didepan Jongin. Memberikan pukulan-pukulan yang Jongin pendam selama ini.

Sehun apa kabar? tentu saja dia hanya bisa diam dan menerima pukulan-pukulan Jongin dibadannya.

bugh...

Pukulan terakhir yang Jongin berikan kini gantian Jongin yang memeluk erat Sehun.

"kau kemana saja selama ini Bodoh? kau tidak tau aku khawatir?" masih ada nada sinis yang terdengar pada suara Jongin.

"maafkan aku sayang!, aku keterlaluan tidak mengabarimu sama sekali 2 tahun ini. Tapi percayalah ini semua aku lakukan untukmu"

"aku memang sengaja tidak menghubungimu lagi karena aku takut tidak bisa menahan rasa rinduku, bahkan tadi saja aku berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak langsung memelukmu kalau saja-"ucapan Sehun terhenti dan itu membuat Jongin penasaran.

"ayo berdiri" Sehun mengajak Jongin untuk berdiri dan Jongin hanya mengikutinya kalau ia memberontak juga tenaganya seolah akan habis.

"aku menghilang karena aku mencoba membuatmu bahagia, aku menghilang karena aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang hanya satu dihatimu, aku menghilang karena aku mencintaimu."

"dan lihat aku kembali dari semua alasan ku menghilang karena mu. Jongin?! apa kau mau menjadi orang yang selamanya mencintaiku dan akan membagi cintanya dengan anak-anak kita kelak?" Sehun merasa tubuh Jongin akan tumbang jika saja tidak ia rengkuh.

Jongin apa kabar? astaga bahkan sekarang ia seperti seorang keledai bodoh. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan pernyataan Sehun, mencintainya selamanya? itu pasti, membagi cintanya dengan anak-anak mereka? apa sehun mela-

"kau melamarku?" ucap Jongin akhirnya.

"tentu saja, dan apa kau bersedia sayang? ah apa kau merasakan cincin yang kini bertengger manis dijari kirimu yang manis?.

"bagaimana bisa?" Jongin terperangah dengan kejutan yang diberikan Sehun.

"kalau kau terima aku, biarkan cincin itu dijarimu dan datang padaku cium aku dan katakan kalau kau bersedia."

"jika kau menolakku, maka kau harus menciumku juga dan katakan kau menolakku"

apa-apaan itu?, batin Jongin.

Ah! sepertinya sekarang Jongin merasakan teman-temannya berada disekitarnya dan hei sejak kapan orang-orang diluar masuk kedalam caffe ini? astaga dia baru sadar.

Jongin mulai keringat dingin, ia tentu ingin menerima dan apa? mencium lelaki itu? dan menolak mencium juga? bukankah intinya kedua jawaban itu Sehun ingin Jongin menciumnya didepan umum? what the- aishhh!

Persetanan dengan rasa malu!

Chu~~

Jongin menerjang Sehun dan menempelkan bibir berisinya ke bibir tipis Sehun, melumatnya dengan lembut. Tangan Jongin yang berada dibelakang kepala Sehun yang sedang mendorong kepala Sehun meminta lebih pada ciuman mereka.

Kabar Sehun? ia tidak jauh seperti patung, well Sehun sebenarnya hanya bercanda soal ciuman itu, tapi respon Jongin? waw eh tapi-

"hahhh,, haahhhh..." Jongin terengah setelah melepaskan bibirnya dengan bibir Sehun.

Semu merah menjalar kesemua wajah Jongin dan membuat wajah Jongin jadi merah pedam.

Teman-teman Jongin? mereka semua hampir ingin tersedak atau apalah, Jongin yang pemalu? mencium-melumat- bibir Sehun didepan umum? waw!.

"Sehun!..."

"ya?"

"aku.."

"apa?"

"tidak-"

"kau menolakku?" dahi Jongin menyergit.

bukkk..

"aww Jongin!"

"jangan potong ucapanku Bodoh!"

"baik-"

"diam!,, huh!. baiklah aku tidak mungkin menolaknya karena bagaimanapun ini yang aku inginkan sedari dulu, kau yang memintaku sebagai orang yang mencintaimu selamanya dan yang akan bersamamu selamanya. Menjadi yang dicintai dan mencintaimu sebagi orang terakhir dan aku tentu mau berbagi cintaku untuk anak-anak kita kelak" Jongin tersenyum walau tidak bisa dihindari wajah Jongim yang merah.

Astaga keadaan Sehun lagi-lagi tidak seperti harapan Jongin.

"yak! Oh Sehun aku menerima lamaranmu tapi kau hanya memberikan respon seperti itu?" tanya Jongin kesal.

greppp...

"Jongin!, terimakasih sayang kau mau menerimaku, mencintaiku selamanya dan bersamaku selamanya." Sehun tidak dapat berkata lebih segera ia rengkuh Jongin kepelukkannya.

Tuhan apakah ini anugrah darimu? karena Sehun berusaha keras untuk masa depannya dengan Jongin? gadis impiannya? yang dulu hanya ia sukai tapi setelah penolakkan Jongin dulu berbuahkan hasil ia semakin menyukainya bahkan semakin mencintainya hingga sekarang.

Jika itu benar, Sehun sangat mencintai Tuhannya yang sangat baik hati dan mulia tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Jadi apa Jongin pernah merasa menyesal? tentu karena menolak Sehun, padahal hubungan pacaran bukankah biasa? tapi bagi Jongin pacaran itu justru hanya sepeti angan-angan saja. Jongin bahkan lebih suka lelaki yang berusaha untuk menjadinya masa depan, bersama di sisa hidupnya.

Jongin pikir seandainya ia menerima Sehun jadi pacarnya juga akan berbeda, kita tidak tau bukan? hanya Tuhan sang pencipta yang mengetahuinya.

Berbicara tentang penyesalan? bagi Jongin itu adalah hal yang biasa baginya. Ia tau semua ini pasti akan terjadi walau ia tidak sempat terpikir kalau keadaannya seperti itu.

Apa Sehun pernah menyesal? pernah yaitu membuat Jongin mengkhawatirkannya, bahkan bisa saja keadaan gadis itu lebih parah dari Sehun.

Sama seperti Jongin, Sehun juga tidak terlalu menyesal dengan keadaannya. Ia sudah terlanjur senang dengan jawaban Jongin tadi, dan itu sudah menjadi obat dari penyesalannya.

.

.

.

,

.

.

END ^^

.

.

.

.

huwwaaaaahhh! aku menyelesaikan ff ini selama berhari-hari lagi dan semoga ceritanya memuaskan, jika seandainya sinyal pada ponselku tidak lelet mungkin aku sudah mempublishkan cerita ini.

ah dan terimakasih sebelumnya sudah membaca ff aku yg "Your love" dan "takut"dan maaf jikalau ada banyak bahasa dan kalimat yang membingungkan kalian ,, mianhaeyo. Dan gomawo ne untuk kalian, aku banyak-banyak berterimakasih dengan partisipasi kalian yang mau meluangkan ceritaku.

terimakasih sekali lagi.

promotion :

add my sosmed

\- 5269565f (pin bm)

\- yullseh (id line)

\- juliiabbh (ig)

terimakasih readers. ^^


End file.
